


All the Ashes in My Wake

by Candycanes19



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Confusion, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama Llama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Making Love, Making Out, More tags to be added, PLEASE READ TAGS, Post-Divorce, Reader is not interested in breaking up anyone's marriage, Reader is respectful of Charlie's situation, Romance, Sex, Smut, Swearing, Unplanned Pregnancy, Will this baby situation screw over poor Charlie?, bad language, custody situations, divorce procedings happening, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanes19/pseuds/Candycanes19
Summary: Charlie is almost divorced and he wants a relationship with you/reader but you want to be respectful and wait until he is free.   Will everything work out?
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new Charlie Barber x Reader story.
> 
> Enjoy and thank you

It had been another rough day in court. Nicole’s attorney had really given it to Charlie and he felt defeated. 

When he got to your place you were enjoying a quiet bubble bath with wine and a book. You had given Charlie a key because you two had been secretly seeing each other now for a while but obviously it was on the downlow because he was technically still married. You were not the marriage destroying type of person but Charlie had initiated the relationship and at first you were very reluctant because he was married. He told you he was in the middle of divorce proceedings and so he was kinda free. 

You still felt wrong and tried hard to push him away but he was relentless in having you in his life. Even if it was just as friends for the time being. That made you feel better because you two were not sleeping together or anything that might mess up his chances of partial custody of his son, Henry. 

All you two had done was kiss and maybe touching each other but you would not let it go any further unless he was officially divorce. Affairs were not something you were interested in because you had seen it happen with friends and the guy ended up leaving or screwing over your friend. 

You and Charlie hung out and had covert meals together at your place only. It was fine and you two talked a lot and that was nice. He was respectful of how you felt and was willing to wait because he had in his words fallen in love with you when he first saw you at a party that you both had attended through mutual friends.

You heard movement and then his voice called out to you, “Hey (Y/N), where are you?” 

“In the bathroom” you replied as the door opened and Charlie appeared looking slightly disheveled.

“You are a sight for sore eyes like this, beautiful” he came over and knelt down next to the tub.

“Get your thoughts out of the gutter, dude. It is not happening as you know” you grinned at him and he pulled your face to his and kissed you anyway.

Charlie smiled after you both pulled away from the kiss, “It will happen. I declare I will have you in all of my fantasies doing naughty naughty things.” 

“You are an insufferable man” you huffed at him and he sat back on the floor. He grabbed your wine glass and took a sip, “Hey that is mine.” 

“You like sharing with me” he countered with his sexy grin that was starting to get to you more than it should. 

You dunked yourself under the water to hide that he was getting under your skin with his adorable comments and sweetness aimed at you. 

When you came back up from under the water, Charlie was still watching you with darken eyes and it made you feel things that you swore you were not going to indulge in until he was free.

“I swear, Charlie” was all you could say.

“What?” he asked innocently and you just put your face in your hands.

“Nothing. Do you mind giving me a moment to get dressed in private?”

“I would prefer to watch and see you but I will respect your wishes, baby” Charlie got up and walked out of the bathroom and shut the door.

You got out of the tub and toweled off and put on your robe and then went out into the bedroom. Charlie had gotten himself comfortable on your bed and you grabbed your sleep clothes and disappeared back into the bathroom to change.

You came back out and settled next to Charlie on the bed. He had the newest episode of some series you two were watching together. 

“I like how you fit next to me” Charlie commented as you snuggled next to him.

“Thanks, you are a big pillow just for me and I feel safe next to you.”

“I always want you to feel safe and loved, baby. Always.” Charlie reassured you by giving you a kiss on the top of your head. 

Sleep hit both of you after a few episodes. You had realized that sleeping next to Charlie was great for your sleep patterns. He held you close and his breathing relaxed you. He swore that holding you was the best thing for his sleep patterns too.

*********************************

The next morning you woke up in Charlie’s arms. He was behind you with your legs all tangled together. You tried to move out of his arms but he pulled you tighter against his body.

“No way are you moving away from me. It is Saturday and I do not have to be anywhere for once and I want to hold you close” he mumbled sleepily. 

“Can I quickly go to the bathroom and then I will be right back in your arms?” Charlie let go of you and you got up and quickly took care of personal needs. 

As soon as you got back into the bed, Charlie’s arms were on you like a vice grip. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of your neck and nibbled just gently. You felt goosebumps when he did that and shivered at what he did to you.

You thought why can’t he be already divorced. He was also being bad by thrusting his hard cock into your ass. You were getting wetter by all his touches and it was tough because you did want him and he knew it. But you were not messing up anything because you did not want Charlie to be mad at you for screwing up something important to him.

“Fuck baby, do you know how soft and perfect you feel next to me and fuck I want you so bad. I know you want to wait and I understand but I have never wanted anything so badly in all of my life that I want you, (Y/N). Fucking frustrating” Charlie sighed roughly.

You moved to face him and look into his eyes, “I feel the same way but I am not going to mess anything up for you. I want you to be free and clear before we do something stupid and fuck it up for you. I do not want Nicole to screw you over more. I love you and want the best for you.”

“I love you too. And I know you want only the best for me because I feel the exact same way for you. You are so important to me” he leaned in for a kiss and you reached up and pushed a hand through his amazing mane of hair. He genuinely smiled at you and you smiled back. 

It was the perfect moment as you two enjoyed being in each other's company and snuggled closely together feeling loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of the blue smut!!!

You were at a client’s house helping your boss reorganize their house. You were a professional organizer and your boss considered you to be her top employee. She was very impressed with your work and that made you feel good. 

You were in the middle of a project when your phone rang and you stopped to look to see who was calling you. It was Charlie and you smiled.

“Hello” you answered.

“Hey I just needed to hear your voice again this morning. I know I saw you at breakfast but I have another crazy day in court and just hearing you calms me down. I love you, (Y/N).”

“I love you too but listen I am in the middle of a big project and we don’t have tons of time so I need to run. But will I see you this evening, Charlie?”

“Yes you will. Love you” Charlie smiled into his phone. 

“Love you too” and then you both hung up. 

As soon as you hung up, your boss called out for you, “(Y/N), can you come over here?”

“On my way” you said walking towards your boss.

****************************************

That evening you were making dinner when you heard your door open and you smiled, “Hi Charlie, how are you?” you walked over towards him. 

When you got to him he grabbed you and pulled you close to him and kissed you hard. He barely gave you any time and picked you up and threw you over his shoulder and said, “I need you, (Y/N)” he practically proclaimed and took you to the bedroom.

He threw you on the bed and then he caged you in and started kissing and touching you but you pushed him away, “Charlie, we can’t do this. You are married and I am not messing that up.” you exclaimed trying to push him away. 

“I am not married anymore so we can do this and I NEED you” he emphasized desperately and started taking off your and his clothes until you both were naked. Charlie then started playing with your pussy by thrusting one finger and then two. 

“Oh my Charlie” you cried as his fingers reached that special spot inside you. He continued fingering you and enjoyed watching your face scrunch up as you started to squeeze his fingers and then you came hard. 

“What a good girl! Coming on my fingers so wet and tight just for me. Now I will enjoy giving you my cock. Geez baby I am so fucking hard for you so hard!” he could not take it anymore and then thrust hard into your pussy. You screamed at how big he was and the shock at how hard he thrust into you. You could tell he was desperate with his hard thrusts and how intense he was fucking you. You held onto his shoulders and moaned at the amazing feelings he was giving to you. You felt it all over your body. He was a big man in every way possible. 

“Baby, fuck your pussy is squeezing my cock so perfectly and fuck it feels like heaven. Fuck I have forgotten how great sex can be with someone who is so special to me. Love you, (Y/N)!” 

You reached down to touch your clit because Charlie seemed to be distracted but when he noticed he push your hand away, “No baby I want to please you, fuck….fuck.” He took over and you felt your pleasure overtake your body and you came again on Charlie’s cock. 

“Charlie…...Charlie…...Fuck!” you screamed as your orgasm hit you. It was unreal and how intense Charlie fucked you so well. He knew how to please a woman that was for sure. 

He thrust a few more times and then he cried out, “Fuck baby, I going to come” and he did spilling his seed into your pussy. He collapsed on top of you and you held him tightly.

“Charlie, did you say you were officially divorced? Did I hear that correctly?” you asked and he lifted his head and kissed you before he answered you.

“Yes because my team found out that Nicole was having an affair all along so I got the divorce today. She did not deny it but we still have to work on custody of Henry.” Charlie explained and continued to kiss you. 

You were still confused but custody parts could still be compromised if things came out. 

“We still need to be careful Charlie, I do not want to mess anything up for you so you can have custody of Henry. I know how important he is to you. He is your son so I want us to still be discrete.” you bit your lip as you looked at Charlie. 

“You are so caring and sweet and that is why I love you so much. We will but I am just happy that we finally got to make love. That was amazing” he winked and pulled out and moved to his side. You cuddled against his strong body and he held you close.

You both were nestled together when you realized that dinner was probably ruined, “Charlie, dinner is probably messed up now. We might have to call out for food because I know you did not let me turn off the oven before you had me naked and under you.”

“We will, right now I just want to bask in the afterglow of our love making and be happy now that I can have you now whenever I want. I can show you off and do all the things I have desperately wanted to do with you. Like now we need to think about round two of what we just did” he laughed and you blushed as you buried your face in his strong chest.

Sure enough you and Charlie made love again and you wanted to show him things that you enjoyed and he tried them with earnestness. He told you over and over how much he wanted to please you and make sure you were satisfied in all ways of your new relationship. 

Later on after you both were so blissed out from all the sex, Charlie went and found his phone and called for take out. While he called you cleaned up the kitchen, and luckily it was not bad but you still had to throw out what you had made because it was burned to a crisp. 

Charlie came in and hugged you from behind, “While we are waiting on our food, let’s go and clean up” then he pulled you back towards the bedroom. He stopped for a minute and looked at the bed, “We have time right?” he smirked at you, “No Charlie we don’t. Now shower before the food arrives” you commanded and took his hand in yours and lead him into the adjoining bathroom.

After a quick shower you both were dressed and ready for food. It showed up and Charlie got it from the delivery man and then you two go cosy and ate on the sofa while watching Netflix. 

You looked over at Charlie at one point and just smiled at him. He turned to look at you, “Is something the matter, sweetheart?” he asked quietly.

“No I like this, just you and me together. This is good” you whispered back and then kissed him. He smiled and you leaned your head on his shoulder. 

“I like this too, (Y/N). I really do and do not want anything to mess it up” Charlie said, turning back to the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will everything be all good or will something happen?  
> Let us hope Charlie does not mess it up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut and surprise!!!!

A few weeks later you were at another client’s house and almost done for the day. You were extremely tired but that was normal with all the moving and arranging of the clients furniture and whatnot but this time you felt a different tired. You did not think anything of it as you headed to your car.

When you got in your car, you felt an overwhelming urge to throw up so you opened up your door and threw up.

“Ugh, please don’t be getting sick. Don’t be getting sick” you repeated to yourself. Once you threw up you felt so much better, “Maybe I am not getting sick but ugh what in the world would make me…...oh god what is the awful smell.” you could not figure out and you threw up again.

You finally made it home and literally threw yourself on your bed and fell asleep. You did not even hear when Charlie made his way into your bedroom.

“Baby, baby, hey wake up. I brought dinner with me. You hungry?” Charlie asked as he was giving you sweet kisses on your lips and neck.

You slowly opened your eyes and when you finally woke up, you saw Charlie leaning over you looking so dreamy.

“Hey sorry, I was not awake when you came home. I was just feeling weird when I left work today. I might be getting sick so if I were you I would stay away from me.”

Charlie put his hand on your forehead and your cheeks, “You do not feel overly hot and you look so fucking sexy and glowing. Absolutely beautiful. What a view I have right now” Charlie was throwing out all the sweet compliments. 

You blushed and he leaned in for another passionate kiss, “Come on let’s eat. I am starving, actually what I really want will have to wait until I get some sustenance and then the real meal will happen later” he seductively whispered into your ear.

You shivered at his words but agreed that food was important and you were starving. 

After dinner needless to say Charlie seduced you. He kissed you and unwrapped you like a present. When you were naked he leaned up on his haunches and admired how gorgeous. “Baby you like an angel like this all spread out just for me.”

“Then if I am an angel then you are a God now come and make me feel how heaven feels with your strong body” you moaned as you rubbed your thighs together to get the friction you desperately wanted. 

Charlie stripped quickly and then kissed you all over and when he got between your thighs he spread your legs, “I am going to make you scream my name.” And boy did you scream.

“Charlie oh fuck Charlie” you screamed when his lips sucked on your clit and his tongue licking and nibbling on your pussy. You came and Charlie’s mouth was doused with your come. He sat up and licked his lips, “You are so sweet.” And the next you felt was his huge cock slowly entering into your wet pussy. He slowly thrust into you and it was aching intense. When he finally bottomed out he growled. “Fuck baby you are so tight and always wet just for me. Just for me!”

He thrust hard and fucked you into oblivion and it felt like heaven. He teased your clit with his fingers and it had your body fluttering on the edge and then with one hard thrust and another flick of your clit you came again and gushed all over Charlie’s cock. 

“Charlie, yes oh Charlie” you screamed again and he thrust harder and it was perfect. Then Charlie felt your pussy squeeze you tightly and then he cried out, “Fuck baby fuck fuck” and he empty his seed into your womb. 

You felt Charlie collapse on you and it felt nice to be close. He pulled out and then fell on his side. You moved to your side to look at him. 

“I love you, Charlie” you cupped his cheek and he leaned into your hand.

“I love you too, (Y/N) and he kissed you deeply. 

***********************************

The next day you were not feeling well again and threw up. This time you called your doctor to find out what was wrong. 

While sitting in the exam room, you were thinking all the bad things that could be wrong with you. You just had never felt like this before and was sure it was something bad.

There was a knock at the door and the doctor walked in, “Hi Miss (L/N). I have your results” and then she went and sat down on the stool nearby and then set down her laptop.

“So what is wrong with me” you nervously asked.

“Actually it is good news, you are pregnant” she exclaimed.

Your eyes bugged out and you were in shock, “What? No no! I can’t be pregnant. Oh boy!” 

“Did something bad happen to you? You can talk to me. Is everything good?”

“No nothing like that. It is just that, well I am just in shock. I am good. I promise” you said faking a smile at the doctor.

“Are you sure?” she asks again.

“I really am going to be fine. I swear. I just was not expecting this at this time in my life but I am happy. Thanks.”

“Good ok well, I need you to make another appointment so we can check on the baby” the doctor stated and you understood.

*******************************

When you got home you sat down and contemplated on becoming a mother. What was Charlie going to think, Oh fuck you thought he still had the custody battle. You could not tell him or was that bad, Goodness all these thoughts were making you crazy then your stomach grumbled. 

Talking to yourself, “Time to eat something right baby?” and at that moment you looked up and had not realized that Charlie was there and looking at you.

“Baby? What are you talking about?” He looked confused.

“Oh fuck this was not how I wanted you to find out about our baby.” you stood to look at him.

“You’re pregnant?” he said staring at you.

“Yes I am, Charlie and it is yours. I told you we needed to be careful and now surprise! We’re having a baby.”

Charlie walked over to you and hugged you, “Sorry I know this was not planned and I am not upset with you. I am upset with myself for not thinking. I still love you, (Y/N).”

“I know, Charlie. I love you too. I just do not want this to mess up the custody situation with you and NIcole.” 

“Well she already fucked up with her affair so I am not going to worry about it now. Right now let just enjoy our new family. OK sweetheart.” 

“Sounds good, Charlie” you said as you felt his hand move to touch your abdomen and gently caress it.

Charlie prayed he had not fucked up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy what else could happen?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama Llama and smut
> 
> Thank you anyone who is reading this one!!!!!

Rehearsals seem to be going well with the new play that Charlie was directing. He was sitting watching the actors going over a scene that had had some minor blocking issues but it was finally fixed.

He was taking his notes as normal and did not notice that Nicole had shown up just to watch. She was in New York to drop Henry off for his time with Charlie. Charlie was expecting them later so he was obvious to her. Her mom had Henry at the hotel because he would be bored watching the play. She decided to make an appearance to let Charlie know they were early.

She walked over and tapped him on the shoulder, “Hey” was all she said.

He looked up. “What are you doing here?” 

“We got here early so I thought I would let you know. Henry is with my mom at the hotel. I will drop him off later. We are going to wander around until you are done. Then I will drop him off. When would be a good time for me to bring him to you?” 

“Uhmmm, I will have rehearsals done early so bring him by at say six. Thanks” Charlie said looking up at Nicole.

She smiled and then attempted to kiss Charlie and he looked at her like she had three eyes, “What the fuck?” he pulled back.

“Awww come on Charlie for fuck sake we were married and have a kid” Nicole winked at him.

“You are not going to start something here at my work. Leave now. Go” he practically shouted at her. Nicole knew what she was doing because she wanted Charlie to get screwed too after her affair was outed so if she could mess his chances with Henry why not. 

Charlie watched Nicole leave and then apologized to her cast, “Sorry guys let’s start back at the part where we have that phone call.”

Charlie stopped rehearsals early like he had promised himself and everyone headed out. Charlie rushed home so that when Henry arrived he was home. 

He made it with a bit of time to space so he called you. Your phone rang, “Hello Darling” you practically sang into the phone.

“Hello sweetheart. I missed you and it has been an interesting day. I will see you later with Henry. If we can come over?”

“Of course I would love to see both of you as always. And why was it an interesting day?”

“I will explain later. I promise. I just needed to hear your voice. How are you feeling?” Charlie asked as he checked his watch seeing that Henry and Nicole would be there soon.

“I am not feeling great. Morning sickness or whenever sickness is kicking my ass. But other than that I am making it. Thank you for checking on me. I love you, Charlie.” 

“I love you too and I am sorry you are not feeling well. I promise when I see you to make you feel better as best as I can, sweetheart. Listen I will call you when we are on our way over. See you soon.” 

And with that you both hung up. 

Sure enough a few moments later there was a knock at Charlie’s door and he opened it and Henry came bounding in as fast as possible. 

“Hi dad, can I go and play?” and before Charlie could answer Henry was off to his room.

“Hold up, can I get a hug please?” Henry came back and gave his dad a hug and then ran off.

“Okay we'll see you later, Nicole” Charlie was rushing her out.

“You just pushing me out. No chatting with me?” Nicole looked confused.

“Yes, my time with Henry does not involve you. Now if you do not mind” he had the door opened and she got the hint and left. 

Charlie looked out the window to make sure she had gotten into the taxi and left. He then went to find Henry.

“Hey buddy listen we are not staying here tonight. So keep your bag pack and take anything you want because we are headed to my girlfriend’s apartment soon. I gotta get a few things and then we will head out.”

“Dad I don’t want to go. I want to stay here.” Henry complained.

“I will let you have pizza for dinner and watch all the tv you want.” 

“Ugh fine dad” Henry did as his dad said but reluctantly. 

******************************

You were setting up the guest room for Henry and made sure your room was clean too. Not that it was messy but you wanted to make a good impression on your man and his son. 

You had gotten a text from Charlie saying that they were going to stop and get dinner and then be on their way to see you soon. You had texted back, ‘Sounds great. See you soon.’

************************

During all this time Nicole had the taxi driver pull over and wait and then follow Charlie to see where the hell he was going. She was wondering why he had literally shoved her out the door. Yes they were divorced but if she could get dirt on Charlie and mess up his chances with custody she was planning on doing it. 

Charlie and Henry arrived at your place and you were happy to see them. Little did any of you know that Nicole was outside checking to see what she could find out. 

You, Charlie and Henry were clueless and did not suspect anything out of the ordinary than a nice evening together.

Dinner was over and Charlie got Henry into bed after he had been allowed to watch television for a while after he ate. 

Now you and Charlie were cuddled together in bed. You decide to take the lead in tonight’s shenanigans.

You sit yourself up on Charlie’s lap and grab his hands in yours, “I am in control tonight, dude.”

“Oh really sweetheart? You think you can overpower me?” he grins devilishly.

“Bring it on Sir! I dare ya” you grind you clothed pussy over his hardening cock. 

You hear a noise and that distracts you momentarily and Charlie takes that moment to break his hands free and grab you and flip you on your back.

“Now who is in charge, baby?” his eyes darken with desire. 

You surrender and pull him down to kiss him. 

Clothes are pulled off of each other not that either of you were wearing much to bed. Charlie has his hands all over you and was then kissing down your body until he got to his destination between your thighs. 

“Look at you, already needy and wet” Charlie started kissing, licking and nipping your inner thighs and pussy. 

“Yes yes oh yes Charlie” you cried out.

“Shhhh baby, we do not need Henry interrupting us” and you put your hand over your mouth to try and keep quiet but what Charlie was doing to you was breathtaking and powerful. 

You moaned into your hand as you came around Charlie’s fingers and tongue. 

Charlie lapped up your juices and then kissed his way back up your body. Then he kissed you on the lips so you could taste yourself. He then lined himself up and thrust into you slowly but powerfully.

“Fuck” he growled out and then started up a nice and intense pace. 

“Charlie, touch me please. I…..I…...wanna…...come” you sputtered out and Charlie touched your clit and you came with an orgasm that you felt all over your body. You saw stars and bit your hand so you would be quiet. 

Charlie watched you in amazement as you came and smiled, “Oh baby you are squeezing me so…..fuck…..tightly…..fuck I am coming too” and he did spilling his essence into your womb. 

Charlie collapsed onto you and kissed you, “How was that?” 

“You know Charlie, it is always good with you, my darling” as you kissed him again. He moved off of you as he pulled out and pulled you to him. 

You were both in your blissed out stage and happy when there was a knock at the door.

“Who the fuck is knocking at your door at this hour?” Charlie looked at the clock and it was ten o’clock.

You started to get up and Charlie motioned for you to stay, “I will get it. I do not need some weirdo hurting my pregnant girlfriend this late at night.”

He got up and grabbed his boxers and put them on and went to see who was still knocking at your door.

He looked through the peephole and was shocked at who he saw. He debated as to whether it was worth the arguing to open it. But Nicole kept banging on the door and Charlie did not need your neighbors being upset with you so he opened it.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Charlie? Who lives here and why are you practically naked?” she inquisitioned. 

You walked out in Charlie’s shirt to see what all the noise was about and then saw Charlie and Nicole, “Why is she here?” you questioned.

“Who the fuck are you whore?” Nicole spat back at you.

You looked at Charlie and then at Nicole, “Charlie’s girlfriend.” 

“You have a girlfriend?” Nicole said looking at Charlie.

“Yeah and you have a boyfriend so you can not say anything to me. Now leave us alone. I have no idea why you are here but go!” Charlie emphasized.

“I am not leaving my son with you and your whore of a girlfriend seeing how undressed you two are and knowing what you two were up to. Now let me get him and then I will leave” she tried to move but Charlie stopped her.

“It is my time with my son and you do not get to take him away. Now go before I call the cops” you say. 

Nicole looks at you with a look of disgust and then walks to the open door and leaves but not before saying, “I am going to make sure you pay for this Charlie. Just wait.” and she walks away.

Charlie slams the door and pushes a hand through his hair and lets out a sigh.

You walk over to Charlie and put your arms around his waist and hug him and he hugs you back.

“I swear she is going to do something and I am not sure I will ever see my son again.”

“Charlie we will figure it out, darling. I will help you in any way I can. I love you.” you look up at him. He looks at you and leans in for a kiss.

“I know you are too good for me and I love you too.”

“Come back to bed” you say, taking his hand and leading him back to the bedroom. 

Charlie stops for a second at the room Henry is sleeping in and looks in, “Thank goodness he did not wake up.” Charlie breathes.

“Yes now let’s get some sleep too.” you say and you both head back to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Cow I finally updated this one after forever! 
> 
> Drama and fluff 
> 
> And I have to thank Morby on tumblr for helping me get unstuck on this story so I give her credit for some of this story!!!!   
> Thank you

Nicole had a plan to try and piss off Charlie’s new girlfriend. She rented out an apartment in the same building as you and called up your boss to have you come and design it for her. She figured if she made it tough enough that Charlie might do something totally fucked up and then she would have her case for sole custody of Henry and not deal with Charlie and his new whore. 

*************************************

You were at your office working on paperwork which is not your favorite thing but it had to be done so you could move onto a new project. You were on the last of it when your boss knocked on your office door.

“Come in” you said looking to see who it was and then smiling when your boss walked in and sat down on the seat across from your desk.

“Hi (Y/N), do you have a moment?” she asked.

“Absolutely what can I do for you?” you asked hoping it was a new fun project and not some boring clean out project which you would do if she asked because you needed your job.

“I have a new project and it is a full on interior design project. The client is very excited to redo an apartment she just got and wants the best of the best on my team. And I told her you were my number one designer so if you want it, it is yours.”

“Yes please, I would love to do that one. Who is the client and where am I going?” you asked excitedly.

“Her name is Nicole Barber and she has an apartment in your building if you can believe it. I made an appointment to meet her in about an hour and since you will be practically at home just go home afterwards since it is almost the end of our day. Just call me when you get the details of what she wants and then we can figure out a plan tomorrow. Sounds good?” you boss says.

“Absolutely and thank you” you say and your boss leaves and you go back to your paperwork and then head out for your appointment with Charlie’s ex wife. You groan as you get in the car and think what am I getting myself into. 

You arrived at the building and parked in the garage and will yourself to get out and go and see Nicole. 

“God, please give me the strength not to go off on her and lose my job because she called me a whore the last time I saw her face.” You got out and grabbed your stuff. You had enough time to drop off your stuff in your place and then get to Nicole’s place with plenty of time to spare.

********************************

You got to Nicole’s apartment and knocked on the door. You looked at your watch and thought right on time so she can not complain that you were late. 

The door opened and Nicole appeared, “Hi, I am Nicole and you are?” she said, sounding bitchy. 

“I am Miss (L/N) and I am from the organizing and designing business. You talked with my boss about a project and she sent me because you told her you wanted the best, so here I am. Shall we sit and talk about what you would like for me to do for you.” 

Nicole motioned for you to come in and she shut the door. Then you followed her to her kitchen table and you two sat down. 

“I have decided to get this place so I can be close to Henry when I am in the city so I do not have to constantly find a hotel room to stay. So I will be here randomly throughout time. I mainly live in Los Angeles but sometimes need to be here so what do you think you can do for me?” she asked snidely. 

You groaned silently to yourself and then got up and started looking around the apartment. You made notes and listened as Nicole randomly said things about her wonderful life and new boyfriend and how Henry was the perfect child and she wonders why she was ever married to Charlie in the first place. 

You just smile and listen because you do not want to mess up your job situation. Once you had a full tour and got the information that Nicole was willing to give you, you explained what exactly you could do and then said that you had to talk to your boss about everything and then a contract would be put together. And then you guys would start her design of the apartment.

Nicole said that sounded good and showed you to the door. You said your goodbyes and then walked back to your apartment. 

When you got inside your place you sat down with your notes and called your boss. The two of you came up with a good plan and she said she would draw up the contract and give it to you the next day so you could start the new project. 

After your call you collapsed on the sofa and ended up falling asleep. Being pregnant did not help with your energy levels and boy were you going to need it to keep up and impress Nicole. 

You did not hear Charlie come in because you are sound asleep. He smiled as he saw you cuddled up under a blanket. He walked over to you and kissed the top of your head and then went to work on dinner. 

You woke up to the amazing smells of whatever Charlie was making in the kitchen. You slowly got up and wandered into the kitchen and Charlie turned to see you and he smiled.

“Hey beautiful, did you have a good nap” he asked as you moved to be closer and he pulled you into a hug. 

“God yes it was and I am going to need many naps because guess who is my newest client?”   
“I have no idea, darling. Tell me” Charlie said looking concerned. 

“Your ex wife” you exclaimed with a grin.

“What the fuck?” was Charlie’s response. 

“Exactly Charlie exactly” you said.

“Why does she need you to organize a place for her? She does not even live here and I just do not understand.”

“Oh and to top it off, she is living in this building. A few floors above us. Isn’t that just awesome” you sarcastically say, “Now what are we having for dinner and I do not want to talk about your ex anymore until I have to.” you say going over to check the oven. 

Charlie walked over to where you were and pulled you up so he could look at you, “If she does anything to hurt you and fuck with your job, please let me so I can take care of it. I do not need you having any problems. Got it darling?” 

“Yes Charlie” you smiled at him and he leaned down to kiss you, “Now darling we are starving” you said patting your abdomen. Charlie laughed and motioned for you to sit and he would get dinner on the table. 

As you two sat and ate dinner, Charlie was thinking what in the world was Nicole up to now and god he needed to protect you and the baby. 

“Hey are you ok, darling?” you asked Charlie who seemed to have something on his mind.

“Nothing just enjoy your dinner, I promise I am good as long as you are good.” he said, pasting a smile on his face and remembering not to stress you out anymore than necessary. 

“I am good,” you said, reaching for Charlie’s hand and he took yours in his and smiled. He brought it up to his lips and kissed the back of your hand. 

It made you feel better knowing that Charlie had your back and that was all that mattered.


End file.
